La Liga extraordinaria
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Solo ellos 10 pueden defendernos...que Dios nos ampare...


X-Over masivo Fanfic   
"La Liga Extraordinaria"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano   
Capítulo 1: Visita inglesa  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores así que no me demandes

Eriol Hiragisawa, reencarnación de uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, miraba con cierta curiosidad algo que le había traído su fiel mascota, Spinnel Sun del supermercado.  
-Dices que esto se llama mole poblano??  
Spinnel, en su forma de gato de peluche asintio  
-Así es Señor Eriol, una delicia culinaria segun los cheffs internacionales.  
Eriol miro con cierta desconfianza la pechuga de pollo recubierta de mole y con un arroz rojizo, poco común según él y sus costumbres ingloniponas.  
-Y ese arroz...?  
-Ah, es arroz enjitomatado, los occidentales latinos le ponen algo de tomate para colorearlo y darle sabor.  
-Ya veo - Eriol tomo unos palillos, pero Spinnel lo detuvo.  
-Señor, se come con un tenedor y de ser posible, con las manos.  
-Las manos? - Eriol sonrio contento de poder ensuciarse un poco. Spinnel suspiro. Su amo tenía la sabiduría del viejo Clow, pero tambien su particular sentido de ver todo si fuera un niño.  
-Bueno Spinnel, no podemos hacer esperar el mole, no crees?  
Pero generalmente cuando se dice eso, algo malo ocurre. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.  
En el momento que Eriol probaba el mole con su lengua, un fuerte golpeteo hizo que midiera mal y mordiera tambien su lengua. Esto provoco aunado al chile que soltara un alarido poco común. Spinnel con desesperación trataba de darle un vaso de agua, cuando Ruby Moon, aparecio con su gesto alegre de siempre.  
-Spi-chan! Eriol!  
-Tonta! - dijo Spinnel desesperado mientras Eriol daba saltitos sobre la silla - mira lo que hiciste!  
-Oh, lo siento, no quise importunar, pero un sujeto ha qureido ver a Eriol desde hace rato  
Eriol tosio tratando de guardar la compostura  
-Vale..coff - tosio - traelo pues a mi presencia..argh.. - tomo el vaso de agua y sintio un alivio momentaneo en la garganta. Nakuro se hizo a un lado y un sujeto vestido a la vieja moda inglesa entro haciendo una ligera reverencia. Eriol, recordando sus modale, tambien lo imito y al instante, su rostro mostro su típica sonrisa misteriosa.  
-Saludos, en que puedo ayudarle, debo decirle que ya pague el SKY y el teléfono  
-Erh no señor - musito el pobre hombre secandose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo viejo - me presento, soy Alfred  
-Alfred? El mayordomo de Bruce Wayne?  
-No ese Alfred Señor, en realidad es mi nombre clave. Vengo en el nombre del M-17  
-M-17? Yo solo sabía que llegaba al 16  
-Lo sabemos, pero esta organización apenas se creo recientemente. Esta dedicada a combatir a...villanos algo peculiares  
-Lease, seres paranormales?  
-Algo por el estilo - el hombre parecio nervioso y su constante frotar de la frente con el pañuelo lo demostraba - y hemos venido a solicitarle su ayuda, en nombre de la madre Inglaterra.  
-Ah, ya - Eriol se reclino y entrecruzo sus manos de forma peculiar - me pide la madre Patria que la ayude cuando ellos me han negado tantos servicios  
-Oh Señor, sabemos de sus maniobras y de como tuvo que emigrar a Japón hace muchos años  
-Demasiados - Eriol fruncio el entrecejo de manera peligrosa - mira que temerme a mí, solo por querer experimentar con el agua de la ciudad.  
-Señor! Usted queria envenenarnos!  
-Ah bueno, eso parecía, pero en realidad planeaba purificarla - sonrio Eriol contento recordando esos buenos años - aunque la peste del siglo XIX mato a muchos por igual.  
Spinnel y Ruby sonrieron. Alfred no. Este no parecía compartir el humor tan macabro y típicamente inglés de Eriol.  
-Entonces señor...?  
-Alfred, ve con los tuyos y díles que...  
-Solicitamos su ayuda, es algo delicado y que verá el balance de muchos universos - se escucho una voz arriba de la mesa. Eriol levanto la vista y al instante, una figura aparecio encima de la mesa. Vestía de amatista, capa y bastón, así como sus cabellos y ojos que estaban totalmente cerrados..o eso parecía. Tenía una típica vestimenta sacerdotal.  
-Como pudo entrar al campo de restricción del Señor Eriol?? - exclamo alarmado Spinnel dispuesto a cambiar de formar, pero Eriol lo detuvo.  
-Eso amigo mio - sonrio el desconocido de forma cinica - es un secreto.  
Eriol miro con el mismo cinismo al monje.  
-Haz el favor de bajarte de mi mesa Luis XIV o te volare parte de su sonrisa.  
El desconocido dio una marometa y cayo a lado de Eriol. Parecía dispuesto a bromear con él, pero se detuvo.  
-Se que no debo bromear con la reencarnación del Mago Clow o me matara, cierto?  
Eriol asintio con una leve sonrisa. El sacerdote asintio tambien con una igual de misteriosa mientras levantaba la mano. Eriol la estrecho afectuosamente.  
-Veo que sigues estando igual Xellos  
-Y a tí los años te favorecen, inclusive te ves más joven  
-Eh? se conocen?? - pregunto Alfred.  
-Claro, este cínico es amigo mio de muchos años - sonrio Eriol.  
-El mal atrae el mal, no? - Xellos asintio complacido - bueno, mi amigo aquí quiere que te nos unas, vienes?  
-Me gustaría, pero no me lo ha pedido por las buenas y además, me siento un poco aburrido...es más disponía de comer un delicioso mole poblano.  
-Ah, mejor platillo no puede haber...claro, aparte de la cochinita - Xellos se lo saboreo - aunque claro, a mi me parece igual todo...como sea, dejando un poco las bromas, esto es serio mi amigo. Algo amenaza a todo el mundo y no solo eso..  
-Ya se, al universo entero. Pero porque no traen a los superheroes típicos como siempre..  
-Bueno, esto es diferente, a veces para combatir al mal, necesitas otra forma de mal.  
Eriol fruncio el cejo pensando  
-Ya te dije, tengo cosas que hacer y aun no me lo piden de otras maneras.  
-De que otras maneras podría ser??  
Justo en ese momento, Xellos desplego un campo de energía. Eriol se tiro al suelo mientras unas cuchillas del tamaño de una persona entraron por las paredes y ventanas de la mansión. Ruby alcanzo a mover al pobre Alfred del lugar cuando una cuchilla casí le rebana la cabeza. Spinnel se convirtio de inmediato y solto un rayo de energía rojizo que hizo pedazos muchas de las cuchillas rodeantes.  
-Rayos! Mi casa!! - Eriol grito histerico. Al instante saco su báculo y con un movimiento digno de un artista marcial, rompio varias cuchillas de un golpe.  
-Oye, dejame algo a mi - Xellos salio de su burbuja. Al instante, varias cuchillas se dirigieron a él, pero a mitad de camino, estas se torcieron y estallaron en volutas mientras los ojos del Mazuku brillaban intensamente.  
-Esto no puede ser! - Eriol avanzaba furioso mientras las cuchillas caían sobre él, pero con un movimiento de tae bo puro, las destruía sin problemas - alguien va a tener que responder!  
En eso, se escucho un click y varios soldados vestidos de negro emergieron con sendas ametralladoras.  
-Lo que faltaba - comento Ruby Moon ya transformada con el pobre Alfred en la cuesta - el tapete persa nuevo se va arruinar!  
Xellos quiso intervenir, pero noto como Eriol parpadeo un instante y las ametralladoras se hicieron polvo. Los soldados salieron corriendo despavoridos, pero Spinnel Sun los detuvo en seco con su rugido de energía, salvo a uno que huía por el jardín.  
-Ruby! Pasame a Matilda!  
-Matilda? - pregunto el pobre Alfred sudando a mares mientras Ruby abría un compartimiento secreto y sacaba un rifle de color negro. Eriol lo tomo y enfoco hacia el villano que corría, pero luego casparreo molesto.  
-Ya se, necesitas tus gafas - comento Xellos divertido.  
-No, algo me estorba - Eriol parpadeo y se puso la palma de la mano en los ojos. Al instante, se escucho un click y salieron dos lentes de contacto azules.  
-Pillo! No tienes los ojos azules!  
-No, castaños, algun problema? - Eriol apunto y disparo. El soldado al instante cayo al suelo por el impacto.  
-Ruby, llama a la policia, Spinnel, avísa a la aseguradora - suspiro Eriol mientras salía de la casa e iba con el pillo. Este rapidamente saco una pastilla de su bolsillo.  
-El viejo truco del envenamiento - murmuro Xellos - vamos a detenerle  
Pero Eriol se paro en seco. El tipo de negro los miro con la pastilla en la mano.  
-Eh? No piensas detenerme antes de que me envenene?  
-No, en realidad pensaba que te suicidarás, porque me importa poco quien lo hizo, pero cuando lo encuentre, lo hare pagar por la reparación de mi casa Victoriana!  
-Idiota - exclamo el tipo de negro - te enfrentas al Ángel de la Muerte! - y al instante, se trago la pastilla. Cayo al suelo fulminado.  
-Debimos interrogarlo - murmuro Xellos.  
-No hace falta - Eriol señalo a los que quedaban en la casa - olvidas que tenemos rehenes.  
-Ah, muy listo, muy listo...

Horas más tarde, Eriol miraba con amargura la cuenta de la Aseguradora mientras Alfred y Xellos tomaban el té enmedio de los escombros a la acostumbrada hora de las 12.  
-Es el colmo! La aseguradora no cubre daños por cuchillas cortantes!!  
-Algun defecto había que tener - musito Nakuro con resignación.  
-No, encontrare al estupido que arruino mi casa y le entregare la factura!!  
-No olvidaste "y aparte trato de matarme"?  
-No es gracioso Xellos - Eriol suspiro - la casa debía estar impecable para cuando Tomoyo me visitara.  
-Tomoyo Daidoji? Pense que salías con Kaho?  
-Kaho me harto...la envíe para buscar una nueva Card Captor  
-A donde puede saber??  
-Al polo norte - sonrio Eriol con su humor tan negro e inglés - claro, tardara un poco en localizarla...eso si encuentra una...  
-Señor, no quisiera desviarlo de sus...pensamientos, pero entonces se unirá a la causa?  
-Me ofendes Alfred, claro que sí...además, sino paga ese villano, lo hara la Reina Madre verdad??  
-Señor, ahora no hay dinero!  
-Maldita sea Alfred! Si la reina Isabel empeño sus joyas para el viaje de Colón, porque no va a poner mi reina algo de las suyas por un servicio que le podría salvar no solo su real cuello sino tambien el mundo entero!  
-No olvides el universo.... - Xellos dejo su taza - a lo cual debemos partir a buscar a los otros?  
-Claro, los otros - sonrio el sacerdote - el universo y sus paralelos van a ser afectados y necesitamos a los mejores para este trabajo.  
-O sujetos que no tengan mucho que hacer en sus aventuras o en fics, no?  
-Así es... - Xellos sonrio siniestramente - así es...pero primero debemos visitar a un par de amigos en Japón...y claro, alguien más

Mansión Sumeragi  
Subaru, uno de los 7 dragones del Cielo sobrevivientes a la batalla final, admiraba el árbol de cerezos. La época de primavera estaba en su apogeo y los cerezos caían por todos lados. Sin embargo, el movimiento de tales parecía errático, como si algo estuviera sucediendo.  
-Señor Sumeragi - una mucama se acerco - alguien lo busca  
-Creo que dí ordenes de no ser interrumpido.  
-Señor, es algo urgente. Parece que los dos caballeros tienen asuntos que arreglar con usted.  
Subaru fruncio el cejo mientras tocaba por instinto el ojo que había perdido en la batalla contra Suzamori. Tal vez esos caballeros tendrían una clave para ver lo que sucede.

-Que bonito - miraba Xellos a todos lados mientras Eriol se reclinaba en el sillón de la sala de espera.  
-Quedate tranquilo, no vayas a romper algo  
-Dudo se extrañen de que rompa algo, tienen muchas cosa...crash!...upss!  
Eriol nego con la cabeza mientras Xellos juntaba los pedazos de un antiquisimo jarrón de la era Sengoku. Al instante, Subaru emergio por la sala y parpadeo un par de veces.  
-Tu??? Tu?? - dijo el joven con algo de sorpresa - que hacen aquí?  
-Pues veniamos de paso y decidimos visitar - se levanto Eriol - saludos Subaru, tanto tiempo, ya no hubo fin del mundo como se decía?  
-Kamui lo hizo y estamos a salvo  
-Ah, ya...bueno, te tenemos otro trabajito - comento Xellos - a proposito, el jarrón era imitación verdad?  
Subaru suspiro y se sento mientras sacaba un cigarrillo  
-Fumar te matara...  
-Sino me mato el fin del mundo, dudo esto lo haga - Subaru aspiro y solto una larga bocanada - bien, que sucede?  
-Eso precisamente quería preguntar yo - Eriol miro a Xellos - aun no me dijiste que sucedía  
-Bueno, la teletransportación no da a mucha platica - Xellos se sento - esto no es un secreto, realmente es algo de vital importancia.  
-A que te refieres?  
-Verán, un sujeto, el mismo que nombro ese tipo, llamado Angel de la Muerte, esta secuestrando todos los árboles mágicos de las dimensiones.  
-Los árboles mágicos? - Subaru lo miro - estas bromeando verdad?  
-No, suena a broma - Xellos sonrio pero su rostro se puso serio - pero en realidad es algo terrible...ustedes saben que un árbol místico por dimensión es vital para renacer la esperanza.  
-De que hablas?  
-Cada árbol en realidad es un pilar de conexión entre los mundos y así de estabilidad. Debe existir un árbol así, para que los mundos logren una poderosa unión y al final sean el centro de la esperanza.  
-Lease, esos árboles son pasadizos a otras dimensiones y a la vez son sus pilares.  
-Algo por el estilo - Xellos se encogio de hombros - tuve que sacrificar al árbol de Vullabom para poder llegar aquí.  
-Eso significa que...?  
-Mi dimensión esta cayendo y haciendose pedazos - Xellos suspiro - y muchos cuentan conmigo para esta misión.  
-Entiendo - Subaru se recargo mientras dejaba el cigarro a un lado - por eso mi árbol de cerezos parecía "temblar"...es como si supiera que... - Subaru se detuvo y se levanto - Xellos! Cuantos árboles sagrados hay así en Tokio?!  
-3 solamente...y en este mundo...uno esta en Tsukimine, Fumbari y otro en Hikawa...acaso significa que...?  
La mucama se dirigía con una bandera de bebidas y panecillos hacia la estancia, cuando 3 figuras salieron casí tirandole encima las cosas.  
-Lo siento Noriko! - grito Subaru mientras los 3 abandonaban la mansión y de saltos espectaculares, salían disparados hacia la ciudad. La mucana solo solto un suspiro.  
-Creo que el señorito va a ausentarse por un largo rato....

Tsukimine...  
Eriol se movía a gran velocidad entre las calles, tanto que las personas solo veían una rafaga entre ellos. Él jamás había usado su velocidad al máximo, pero esta era una situación de emergencia. Si lo que Xellos había dicho, muchos estaban en peligro...  
En especial ella...  
Entonces levanto la vista y vio una enorme nube negra en el lugar del templo.  
-Maldición!! - Eriol se detuvo y saco su bastón, pero un repentino temblor hizo que casí se tronpicara. Varias rocas emergieron del suelo y al instante, se conviertieron en gigantes de piedra.  
-Lo que me faltaba...visitas - Eriol se ajusto la corbata - bueno, estoy listo siempre...

Fumbari...  
-Alto!!! - Yoh Asakura, nuevo Rey Shaman (porque fue el único que derroto a Hao >-Hechizo de restricción! - Anna solto su collar de 108 cuentas sobre las figuras, pero estas no parecieron inmutarse.  
-Son demasiado fuertes!  
Yoh asintio, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para atacar con el corte de Buda, dos figuras cayeron encima de él, aplastandolo.  
-Yoh! - grito Anna, pero entonces la corriente se paralizo y al instante se partio. Anna se volvio sorprendida hacia un divertido sacerdote que le sonreía cinicamente.  
-Bella dama, veo que os salve a su prometido por un pelo  
-Y tu quien eres??  
-Eso, es un secreto.. - guiño el demonio descaradamente

Hikawa...  
Haruka Tenou respiraba con dificultad. Ella solamente le hacía un favor a Michiru trayendole unas revistas a Raye sobre moda y pensaba regresar a su casa a ver la serie Champ Cart por TV. Pero no. Raye no estaba y aparte estaba siendo atacada por figuras hechas de huesos.  
-Detesto que mis días sean así... - Haruka saco entonces su pluma para transformar cuando una mano la detuvo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando varios soldados de "hueso" cayeron encima de donde estaba. Un momento, donde se encontraba ahora???  
-Calme señorita, la llevare a un lugar seguro...  
Haruka miro entonces a un sujeto que la cargaba en brazos. La chica lo miro molesta.  
-Oye, no necesito que me ayudes, sueltame!  
Pero Subaru no obecedio y cayeron a un sitio despejado.  
-Vamos, corre, yo me encargo  
-Ah, no, lo que menos me gusta, es que un hombre me trate como si no supiera pelear!  
Subaru enarco una ceja y suspiro. Esa chica le recordaba demasiado a su hermana...  
-Bueno, haz lo que quieras - Subaru se lanzo al frente lanzando sus pergaminos mágicos que se convertían en palomas - si te mueres, no me regañes.  
-TIERRA, TIEMBLA!!  
Pero una bola de energía casí lo manda a volar, al tiempo que despedazaba a los guerreros. Se volvio impresionado y vio a la joven, con un traje de marinero bastante ajustado mientras se acercaba con una cara de pocos amigos.  
-No se si en tu mundo te enseñaron otras cosas, pero en el mio, las damas van primero.  
Subaru solo asintio por pura inercia.

Tsukimine  
Eriol giro sobre su eje y derribo a dos guerreros de piedra de un golpe. Otros dos trataron de aprisionarlo, pero el chico salto y con su bastón les volo la parte superior de la cabeza.  
-El decapitamiento nacio en Francia, pero Inglaterra no se queda atrás - sonrio el chico mientras veía caer a los guardias y desmoronarse. Entonces se volvio, pero el árbol sagrado de Tsukimine, se elevaba con todo y raíces sobre el lugar. Al instante, desaparecio...  
-Rayos! No llegue a tiempo!  
-Eriol!  
El chico se volteo al escuchar esa voz. Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran corrían hacia él.  
-Hey niños! - Eriol se acerco - como estan? Todos bien? Tomoyo?  
Pero la chica lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le decía casí llorando.  
-Eriol, Eriol! Casí nos matan!!  
-Ya, ya...tranquila..oye, desde cuando me comenzaste a decir Eriol?  
Tomoyo se sonrojo mientras Sakura sonreía.  
-Creo que ya sabes en que situaciones me dejabas...  
-Chicas, no es momento de bromas... - Syaoran miro seriamente a Eriol - tiene que ver con esto?  
-Tambien a tí te dije hace tiempo que me tutearas... - Eriol suspiro y reconforto a Tomoyo - no puedo decir mucho, pero estoy tratando de detener a alguien que esta raptando árboles sagrados  
-Ya veo - Sakura miro al cielo - esta todo oscuro, y era mediodía.  
-Ya comenzo al desbalance - Eriol se separo de Tomoyo - alejense de este sitio, va a comenzar algo terrible  
-Pero, mi casa...mi familia...  
-Tomoyo...por favor, ve a mi casa en Inglaterra - Eriol le lanzo las llaves - Syaoran, llevatelas, por favor! Si todo sale bien, sus familias estaran bien.  
Syaoran miro a Eriol y asintio mientras tomaba a Sakura del brazo.  
-Vamos, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto - el chico miro como el cielo se ponía negro y la ciudad parecía cubrirse poco a poco de un halo de neblina. Se volvio hacia Tomoyo, pero una mirada de ella le hizo entender sus intenciones. La pareja se alejo rapidamente.  
-Tomoyo...  
La chica se inclino y beso suavemente a Eriol en los labios. Este parpadeo confundido, pero le correspondio el beso con alegría. Al final se separaron mirandose a los ojos.  
-Creeme, cuando halla otro fin del mundo, voy a venir a verte...  
-No seas payaso - ella le sonrio - ahora vete, de seguro te necesitan. Cuidate mucho.  
Eriol asintio y miro como Tomoyo se alejaba. Rapidamente saco su celular marcando un número.  
-Subaru, que ha pasado alla?  
-Eriol...este...tenemos un problema, el árbol se lo llevaron.  
-Igual aquí, y que sucede? Te noto nervioso y eso es raro en t  
-Lo dirías tú si una chica no te estuviera golpeando por entrometido.  
-Bueno - Eriol miro a Tomoyo que se perdía en el horizonte - no puedo hablarte del tema porque no tengo experiencia...iremos a Fumbari, allí nos veremos con Xellos...

Fumbari...  
Eriol se detuvo frente a los baños Fumbari, famosos por sus shamanes y sus descuentos del 20%. Entonces noto como un sujeto vestido de forma estrafalaria y look al estilo de los grupos de rock de j-pop, atendía a un chico de ojos entrecerrados.  
-Yoh estara bien - se volvio el sujeto hacia una chica de cabello rubios.  
-Gracias, no quiero que el rey Shaman sufrá ningun daño.  
-Ah, en serio te preocupo Anna? - Yoh la miro con alegría.  
-No, tu ayudas a mantener el sitio abierto, si te mueres, las ganacias se iran al pozo.  
-Vaya mujer - murmuro Eriol acercandose cuando noto a lo lejos, un precipicio donde varias tumbas habían sido arrancadas y un lugar donde parecía haber estado un árbol.  
-Lo arrancaron señor, totalmente... - una figura aparecio a lado de él - que triste.  
Eriol miro al fantasma que era un Samurai de hace 500 años. Le hubiera impresionado, pero luego de lo ocurrido, era lo de menos ver estas cosas.  
-Amidamaru - Yoh lo miro - lo siento mucho.  
-No se preocupe amo Yoh, el señor Xellos al menos puso un estabilizador en el sitio, pero no creo que dure mucho.  
-Xellos?  
-Sí, supongo que usted es su amigo... - se volvio el fantasma - soy Amidamaru, espíritu guardian de Yoh Asakura.  
-Sí, algo oí de él...detuvo a un poderoso shaman enloquecido...Hao no?  
-Veo que sabe que sucede - Anna se acerco - su amigo no nos dijo absolutamente nada.  
-Eso es típico de Xellos - Eriol suspiro - tampoco puedo decirles mucho, solo que es mejor que salgan de este lugar, se volvera inestable.  
-Entiendo, entonces Hao volvio?  
-No, ni siquiera sabemos - Eriol los miro - pero inclusive el mundo de los fantasmas corre peligro sino arreglamos esto.  
-Inclusive el mundo de Elisa??  
Eriol miro al tipo estrafalario. Al instante, un cuerpo de una joven doctora aparecio, pero su mirada era inexpresiva como la de la chica rubia.  
-Elisa?? Hablas de ella?  
-Soy Fausto VII y soy un médico shaman. Ella es Elisa, mi esposa...  
-Entiendo, usas una posesión fantasmal para tenerla en vida...interesante.  
-Sí, pero como es eso de que todos los mundos corren peligro??  
-Ya lo dijimos, es un secreto - Xellos aparecio - vaya, la ruptura esta enorme pero logre taparlas todas...pero eso nos da poco tiempo  
Eriol asintio.  
-Será mejor irnos, disculpen no haberlos podido ayudar  
-No hay problema - sonrio Yoh - creo que era nuestra responsabilidad, no de ustedes..  
-Ahora nos pertenece - musito Eriol.  
-Y mia!  
Eriol y Xellos se volvieron hacia Fausto.  
-Señor Doctor, usted...  
-Fausto..  
-Fausto, acaso quiere venir con nosotros?  
-Sí, necesitaran a alguien como yo y aparte soy el único que esta ahora disponible  
-Pero - Xellos parpadeo - la Liga Extraordinaria solo se compone de 7 miembros.  
-La Liga Extraordinaria???  
-Sí, es el nombre que Kamisama nos dio.  
-Kamisama? La Liga?? Hay cosas que no me has dicho  
-Son un secreto - sonrio Xellos - bien chico rock, puedes venir con nosotros, nos hara falta un médico con lo que sigue.  
Fausto sonrio y miro a Elissa. Ella igual asintio.  
-Salven lo que queda - murmuro Anna - no queremos más batallas por el momento.  
-Eso trataremos - Eriol, Xellos y Fausto se dirigieron hacia la puerta cuando dos figuras aparecion.  
-Subaru, se te hizo tarde - musito Xellos.  
-No se hubiera hecho tarde, pero - miro de reojo y la chica de uniforme marinero se adelanto - ella insistio en venir.  
Eriol contemplo a la joven rubia que se acerco con paso arrogante.  
-Es cierto que hay una batalla por las dimensiones?  
-Algo por el estilo - Eriol sonrio - pero no hables así o un autor de fics nos demandara. Y tu, quien eres preciosa??  
La chica se acerco y sujeto a Eriol del cuello levantadolo.  
-Primero, soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia...y segundo no soy preciosa! Mi nombre es Sailorn Uranus.  
-Haruka Tenou realmente - dijo por lo bajo Subaru. Haruka solto al chico y se volvio molesta hacia él.  
-Mira niño bonito, que estes ciego de un ojo, no significa que andes divulgando mi secreto con todos!  
Subaru solo suspiro mirando hacia el cielo.  
-Bueno señorita Uranus, bienvenida al grupo - se adelanto Xellos besandole la mano cortesmente.  
-Eh, de que grupo hablan??  
-De la Liga Extraordinaria - finalizo Fausto con una sonrisa a medias...

Fin del episodio

Notas del autor  
Llevaba como un ayuno de un año sin escribir algo en concreto y finalmente tenemos aquí un fic de una película que me impacto bastante. Aunque parece largo, en realidad es de pocos capítulos y de corte gracioso, así que el final será de lo más descabellado (pero no por menos dramático). Se que hay muchos fics basados en esta película, pero yo trate de hacerlo de otra manera y con otros personajes, en realidad los que digamos menos se pensarían aliar. Ahora tenemos a Subaru Sumeragui de X, Eriol Hiragisawa de Sakura Card Captor, Fausto VII de Shaman King, Xellos de Slayers y Haruka Tenou de Sailor Moon; extraña combinación no?  
Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio.


End file.
